


Shut Up And Kiss Me

by paleiero



Category: PatD
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Lots of confusion, M/M, and fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleiero/pseuds/paleiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Ryan is the moon </p>
<p>and Brendon is the sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt edit this so theres probably lots of mistakes

This is not how Brendon thought he would meet his other half. Well actually Brendon never thought he was actually going to meet his other half. He always thought he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. He has had a few flings with some other guys and maybe made out with his friends at the party while high but they never stuck around. Thats because he didn't want them to. If Brendon wasnt in complete control of the situation he would drop it and move on. Being out of control made Brendon feel like he was going to pull his skin off. So when Brendon ran into a ruffled looking guy, only a few years older then him he wasn't expecting to bump into this said man every few days. Turns out it wasn't his plan either.

So this is the story of how Brendon, a happy-go-lucky guy, met Ryan, a closed up lone wolf of a guy. And this is the story about how two complete opposites found something like love. But they wouldn't call it that. 

****

Brendon only planned on being out that day for a few hours. He was going to pick up a few groceries, maybe grab a coffee and then go home. Thats where he planned to stay for the rest of the afternoon. Plus Brendon didn't have to be back at work for a couple of days. 'A little holiday' the book shops called it. Brendon didn't question and agreed on the new schedule.

So when Brendon made his way from the grocery store and headed back to his under street level apartment he did decide to stop by Dallons shop. It was surely nothing special and just sold over priced guitars and accessories. Brendon walked right up to the 'closed' sighed and pushed on the door. it rattled open and flung away from him. Dallon, who had been sitting quietly in the back room, looked around the corner. he had a guitar in his hands and was tuning it. When he spotted Brendon he stood and smiled. 

"Brendon, you know it's a holiday right?" He asked and pulled Brendon into an odd side-hug.

"The only other place you would be is upstairs." Brendon shrugged and placed his bags on the glass counter. Dallon laughed and made his way back to the back room.

"So what are you up to today, Bren?" Dallon asked while sitting back down on the couch against the wall facing away from the door. His long legs dangled out into the doorway and blocked Brendon's entrance.

"I was just stopping by. I was actually headed home." Brendon leaned against the wall with his back to Dallon. His eyes searched out the front window as he watched people pass.

"Well, I'm glad you stopped by." he said with a smirk on his lips.

"why?" Brendon said airily.

"My 'old buddy'," Dallon let the guitar tug on its strap as he made air quotes, "Ryan is stopping by later." Brendon let out a little hum. Dallon went back to tuning the guitar. "I just wanted you to meet him."

"I've never heard you talk about, Ryan."

"Like I said, I haven't seen him in a while and we weren't the best of friends. He's kinda a dick and doesn't really open up to people." Dallon didn't look up from the instrument.

"So... why is he stopping by?" Brendon glanced down at Dallon. His nimble fingers were twisting and turning the rods and flicking the strings. Brendon's eyes followed as he watched Dallons fingers slide up and down the guitar.

"Well—" Dallon was cut short by the front door slamming open like it always did. A shaggy looking man stepped in. his hair was a little over grown around his ears and his jacket looked about two sizes to big. The guy stopped dead when he saw the other two staring at his with wide eyes.

Dallon took the guitar from around his neck and placed it nicely on the couch. "Ryan Ross!" he said happily and walked over to the guy. Brendon just looked on as Dallon and Ryan exchanged an awkward hug.

they chatted quietly and then Dal turned his attention to Brendon, who was now leaning further into the wall picking at his cuticles. Dallon coughed to get Brendon's and attention and smiled widely as Ryan and Brendon met eyes. it was brief and heated. Brendon looked away quickly, a light blush covering his cheeks. Ryan's eyes looked so hard and aged compared to his soft looking face. shut up! Brendon scolded himself.

"Ryan Ross this is my good friend Brendon Urie!" Dallon placed his hand on Ryan's upper back pushing him forward slightly.

They locked eyes again but this time they kept on looking. Ryan was a few inches taller then Brendon and maybe a few years older. Brendon stood up straighter and balanced himself as he stuck out his hand to Ryan.

"It's nice to meet you, Ryan." his throat seemed to close up as he tried to finish his sentence.

for the first time in the short while if meeting Ryan cracked a small smile. his lips curled up slightly at the corners and he stuck his hand out to meet Brendon's. when their hands touched and Ryan's long fingers wrapped around Brendon's warm hand there was a spark. short and electric. heat rushed up Brendon's neck and cheeks. he smiled back.

Dallon clapped Ryan on the back sharply and earned a harsh side glare. Dallons words caught in his throat from the stare but he coughed twice and smiled. "Do you guys want to grab some coffee?" he squeaked out.

"I'd love to." When Ryan spoke it was soft but strong. like he knew what he wanted. Brendon seemed to melt into his words, but he snapped out of it. no. no, nope, no.

"Sorry, Dal." Brendon squeezed his shoulder and shimmied around the two men awkwardly to grab his bags. "I really should be getting home."

Dallon let out a small 'aww' but before he could say anything Ryan piped up. it wasn't loud or interruptive. Ryan took a small step closer to Brendon. it was barely noticeable but Brendon noticed. Ryan's mouth was turned up into a half-hearted smile. "It was nice to meet you, Brendon." Ryan stuck his hand out once more. Brendon didn't hesitate to shake it again. He found himself longing to feel that electric touch. when their hands slipped together he felt a small slip of paper touch his palm. Ryan pressed there hands closer together and curled his fingers as if to try and push the paper into Brendon.

Brendon took it without question and stuffed his hand in his pocket. He turned to pick up his bags and walk towards the door with out another glance. "See ya Dal!" he called out loudly and let the door slam close behind him.

Dallon stood there. he was partly in shock. "I think that's the most you've ever said to someone."

Ryan let out a slow breath. "what can I say." it was quiet and he sounded dreamy. "he was cute." Dallon swallowed hard and felt like  
he was going to faint.

****

Brendon pushed open his door with his hip and closed it behind him with the kick of his foot. His apartment was filled with quiet piano music. Brendon was pretty sure he turned the music off when he walked out the door but t was nice to come home to. he dropped his bags in the doorway of the kitchen and stepped in further. he fished the small slip of paper from his pocket and unfolded slowly. Brendon had no idea when Ryan found the time to write it down.

Call me- Ryan

his number was scribbled messily down under that. small scribbled of badly drawn flowers and swirls were around the corners. Brendon's heart fluttered and his chest seemed to close up. Brendon fished his phone out of his back pocket and typed the number in. he tapped Ryan down and added the contact. Brendon halted. what if he was texting Ryan to fast. he didn't want to seem desperate... even though he was.

maybe Ryan would find it charming?

Brendon hastily typed a hello and stated that it was Brendon from the guitar shop. he tucked his phone away in his back pocket and went to the kitchen to put the food away. it didn't take long for Brendon to check his phone again. the text went unread and unanswered. he sighed and put his phone down on the counter. the sun had started to set behind the skyscrapers. it turned the two roomed apartment a glowing orange. it splashed off Brendon's face and ignited the kitchen. he prepared himself a turkey sandwich with butter and retreated into his room.

after sitting on his laptop for the next five hours Brendon decided that 1 was a good time to fall asleep. it seemed late to him. the next couple of days he could mess up his sleep schedule if he wanted. His eye lids felt heavy has he tried to stay up for a little while longer. it was useless. Brendon slapped his laptop shut quickly. he could barely set it down on the bedside table as he slipped into a deep sleep.

Brendon woke early the next morning to his phone going crazy. Dallon was texting him about getting a drink that night. Spencer had texted him about watching his house for a couple days. Brendon scrolled through the notifications until he hit the bottom and there it was. a simple text, though it was sent at four in the morning. from Ryan.

all it said was a quick: hey.

Brendon's heart leapt into his throat. Ryan replied. about seven hours later but it was still sweet. Brendon couldn't wait. he apologized for the late reply and asked about Ryan's night.

with out hesitation the speech bubble popped up. woah, Ryan was awake. that means he only about three hours of sleep or no sleep. when the message popped up Brendon's stomach felt like it was been slaughtered open.

Ryan- Who is this? 

Brendon- uh... this is Brendon? who is this???

Ryan- Ryan is asleep right now

Brendon gave the phone a quizzical look but before he could reply a call came through. the text convo with the stranger that apparently wasn't Ryan was cut short. his phone started vibrating as a call came through... from Ryan.

"hello?" Brendon answered. "Ryan?"

"Yes, shit, sorry." he sounded incredibly sleepy. And he sounded cute.

"what was that about?"

"the bitch I slept with last night thought it would be funny." Ryan didn't sound the least bit amused. Brendon's throat closed. Ryan wasn't....

"Oh, haha," Brendon let out a dry laugh, "it's okay."

a silence slipped between the two and Brendon could hear Ryan moving around on the other end of the line.

"do you wanna get coffee?" Brendon asked. the movement stopped and Brendon could hear a happy sigh come from Ryan.

"I'm glad you finally asked." A blush grew onto Ryan's neck and cheeks. Brendon smiled widely and chuckled.

"Great, I'll call you later." Brendon tried to play it cool. he wasn't sure if it worked but he could hear Ryan's small laugh. the line clicked off and Brendon yelped in joy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one has probably even worse grammar.... im sorry

Brendon sat in the corner of the cafe. the smell of roasting coffee beans wafted towards him as he tapped his fingers in the beat of the quiet jazz music. he had been sitting there for the past hour, already draining two cups of coffee and having a long phone call with spencer on how to take care of his house.

Brendon had been waiting. he had been waiting for the past hour for a man he literally just met. Brendon didn't know anything about this man and probably would never. Ryan was so late that it was for sure he wasn't going to show up. so as the waitress came over Brendon ordered another coffee to go and for the check. she smiled warmly at him and apologized for Brendon's missing date. she gave him the coffee on the house. Brendon made sure to put extra on her tip even though he was already struggling to pay the normal bill.

as Brendon retreated on to the slightly busy side walk he sipped his coffee and decided where to go next. surely Ryan wasn't coming so there was no reason for Brendon to wait around the area. so he headed towards the subway and plunged into the damp underground.

***

Ryan sat up quickly from the living room couch. it wasn't his couch either. it was squishy and cracked. a blanket was wrapped loosely around his shoulder and his socked feet stuck out over the arm rest. He couldn't hear anything when he listened so Dallon was most likely out of the house. The sun didn't look very high in the sky so he knew he wasn't late. Ryan grabbed his phone and checked the time.

"shit!" he yelped and hopped off the couch. His phone blink an obnoxious 2:37. he was supposed to meet Brendon for coffee four hours ago.

well he couldn't go now! Brendon would be long gone. Ryan groaned unhappily and sunk back into the couch. he just wanted to get coffee with a cute boy and because of his sleep patterns he missed out. Ryan pulled the blanket angrily over his head and groaned, flopping down.

Dallon had to be down in a shop. Ryan could go down there and hang out with him. he also had nothing else to do so it seemed like the right thing to do. Ryan pulled a wrinkled flannel shirt over his undershirt and tightened the strings in his pajama pants. He made his way to the door. It must be the worst house in the winter because you have to step outside and climb a flight of stairs to get to either the small apartment or the shop.

Ryan took the steps one at the time, going slow. People were rushing down the sidewalk. he watched as a nanny went by with a large stroller and a man with three dogs walk in the opposite direction. some fancy looking women were chatting quietly as they walked in sync. Ryan wasn't looking at the door as he grabbed the handle and walked into the back room. Dallon wasn't sitting in there but there were some dirty coffee mugs sitting on the low centre table. Ryan scowled at the mess but ignored it.

from the front two rooms music flooded in followed by talking. different voices surrounded Ryan's ears. he didn't know anyone well enough to recognize his or her voice. So he stepped into the door way and decided to take a look. Dallon was standing behind the counter picking through some sheet music. his tall frame was hunched over slightly as he talked and smiled. someone was standing in front of him. they were only slightly shorter and Ryan couldn't see their face. Something struck him right under the rib cage. Oh Shit. he thought and stepped back a little. it was him. him and his stupid perfect hair and his plump lips and thick eye lashes. Ryan swallowed hard and backed up farther. he couldn't face the man he just ditched because he was hung over and lazy.

"Morning, Ryan." Dallon's lazy voice cut through the noise of blood rushing to Ryan's ears. Ryan's blushed hard. Dallon must've spotted him before he could retreat back in to hiding. "did ya' sleep well?"

Ryan swallowed hard again. he stepped back from behind the wall and rubbed his hands over his eyes roughly. "Thanks for asking ma-" Ryan's voice caught in his throat as he locked eyes with Brendon. they bore holes into him. he wasn't necessarily glare but his eyes burned with rage.

"It's nice to see you again, Ryan." Brendon's smooth voice dripped with anger and calmness.

Ryan didn't look at Brendon when he spoke. he kept his eyes on a boring looking cd slightly to the left of his shoulder. "y-you too, man." he rubbed the back of his neck.

Dallon looks curiously between the two and whistled slightly. Brendon was boring holes in to the top of Ryan's skull as Ryan looks sheepishly to the floor.

"Do you want to get a drink tonight, Brendon?" Dallon broke the awkwardness. "Maybe, Ryan, you could stop by if you wanted."

Brendon whipped around and plastered a wide smile on his lips. "That's a great idea! maybe Ryan will finally get off his ass and go out for a change." it wasn't Brendon's place to say anything about Ryan.

Ryan felt like his ribs were being ripped out one by one.

"That wasn't co—" Dallon tried to say.

"what the fuck?!" Ryan spoke slowly. Brendon turned around to face him. "You... You don't have any right to say that to me!" Ryan's voice was rising. Dallon had never seen him this angry.

"Oh so it's my fault now that you missed out plans go get coffee?!" Brendon spat back. Dallons mouth formed into a small o as he realized what happened.

"I don't even know you!" Ryan was fuming. his shoulder were hunched together and his hands were in fists. "This is my second time meeting you and you're accusing me of being lazy!"

Brendon was about to go insane but Dallon broke in. "guys, hey! Guys! you're kinda scaring away my costumers." he shrugged as Ryan and Brendon both glared at him.

"Whatever." Ryan hissed quietly and went back through the side door to the apartment.

"Fine!" Brendon huffed, them grabbed his bag and quickly vacated the store. dallon was left standing in the middle. a young girl gave him s confused and upset look, he shrugged back at her.

Brendon marched down the sidewalk and almost fell down his steps as he went into his apartment. he managed to step on his mail on he way in. he rolled his eyes almost into the back of his head and flopped down on the ground. his head tilted back and rested heavily on the door.

"what the fuck?" he whispered to himself.

***

Ryan basically threw himself down on the floor. he lay flat on his back with his legs spread out in front of him and his arms to the sides. his flannel had slipped off one shoulder and now he had one over long sweater paw. his pajama pants had slipped down, showing a sliver of his boxers. Ryan, was officially, a bum.

well at least he thought that.

so he laid there for a long time. his hand resting on his smooth stomach and his other hand planted face down in the hardwood. Dallon didn't come up till some time later and Ryan had fell into a restless sleep.

"Ryan... buddy," dallon said as he tried to shake Ryan awake. which he woke with a gasp and moved awkwardly out of Dallons way.

"what... what time is it?" he asked and rubbed his eyes. 

"like... 4 I think?" dallon stood up and walked into his room. "I told Brendon that you would stop by to apologize, I wouldn't miss it."

Ryan stared wide-eyed at the door for a second. "when am I supposed to go over?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, sometime around now, he might give you food, or a drink or ... something," dallon stayed in his room.

Ryan stood from his spot, slipped on his extremely loose, worn in boots and rolled his sleeves up. he left the apartment with the door slamming closed behind him and dallon poking his head out to see what happened.

Ryan rushed down the street and pulled his phone out. he has no idea where Brendon lived. how was he supposed to know. he decided to follow the way Brendon had walked until he was completely lost. good thing he made it four blocks down and then was stopped by someone.

"I'm sorry I don't have time," Ryan said without even looking up.

"Ry," the voice said. it was Dan.

"hey Dan!" Ryan gave him a crooked smile. Dan gave him a confused look and then a confused smile.

"what are you doing back?" he asked. "Jac told me you had fled the city completely and wer–"

"hey!" Ryan interrupted. "do you know where Brendon lives?"

"Urie?"

"yeah I'm trying to find his house."

"oh it's like two apartment buildings down... uhm bottom level," Dan pointed down the way Ryan was initially headed.

Ryan started to jog away, Dans lungs started to feel heavy. "we should grab a drink sometime!" he shouted to Ryan.

"Yeah maybe!" Ryan waved to him and continued jogging. Dan huffed in frustration and kicked the sidewalk. no wonder Ryan could never get anyone to love him.

Ryan stopped after he passed two apartments and stared down at the two doors below street level. great. Ryan you should just turn around now and go back. if you knock on the wrong door your life is completely over. and if you knock on the right door... you haven't planned on what you're going to say. Ryan stood on the stop step and just looked on.

none of the doors showed any indication that one was Brendon's. they had almost identical welcome mats and nothing on the door. the door on the left had a slightly open mail slot.. that was jammed with mail. Ryan was ripped from his thoughts as the door on the right opened. his eyes snapped to the person coming out. a women, slightly older then him stepped out. she stopped when she saw Ryan and then swallowed and shuffled away from Ryan and down the sidewalk. well now he knows which one is Brendon.

so he took the steps down and held his fist up before he knocked twice.


End file.
